The Scarlet Twins
by originality0101101
Summary: Watch as Naruto and Erza Scarlet, twins of the Yondaime Hokage and the Yellow Flash, survive in a world of magic and chakra. But what of the Elemental Nations? With their heritage as their secret, Naruto and Erza must learn to survive while they clash against the forces of shinobi and mages alike!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Never will or never want to own Naruto. It would only be troublesome if I do. I also do not own Fairy Tail.

Author's Note: This story is written in first person mode purely because I wanted to gain experience in writing in it. I have never written in first person before and I truly wanted to try it now. Because I'm writing in first person mode, the story might have some problems that I haven't foreseen. I usually take mistakes and reflect myself upon them. Making mistakes is usually how I learn. So please! Be critical! I can take a punch! (I hope, but go a little easy. I never written in first person before).

And on the bottom of each chapter will be a omake on the changeling episode of what would happen if they stayed in their bodies (episode 19). This omake series will be purely for amusement, and hopefully humor, and will be given after the end of each chapter.

So essentially..

THIS IS TWO STORIES IN ONE! YATTA!

**The Scarlet Twins**

**Chapter One: The Prologue**

I am Naruto Scarlet, the twin brother of my beautiful sister Erza Scarlet, and we lived in a peaceful village called Rosemary where we lived in peace for eleven years, but before I move on ahead, I should tell you a few things first.

We are eleven years old and we are practically a duplicate to the parent of our gender. I was the copy of our father; typical blonde hair, blue eyes, and so on so forth while my sister was the copy of our mother. She has gorgeous red hair that I find fascinating every time I see it, and has nice brown eyes. And if she will grow like our mother, then I'll be hard pressed to keep the boys off her.

Together, we lived in Rosemary for the longest time, even after our parents' death.

By Kami, my sister is the most important thing to me after our parents died. Our father, Minato Namikaze, mysteriously died when we were born, and our mother, Kushina Scarlet, was strangely ill throughout our lives and died about six years later in her sleep. I don't know much about them, other than the fact they are dead. I can't remember enough to even remember their faces.

But at least our mother taught us a world of magic in those six years and tried her best to make us happy. We had asked mom about our father and her illness, but she would always crack and burst into tears followed by running to her bedroom. After that, Erza and me refused to ask about our father again nor about her illness.

She also told us about a place we were really born at. It's name was Konoha and mom said the place was abandoned and destroyed by something big. She wouldn't tell us what though, but she did tell us that we moved to Rosemary because of what happened to Konoha.

As we grew up under the care of our mother, she would always make happy memories with us, and teach us to always love family the way it should. Even though our mother was strangely ill, she would always clutch her stomach as if she had a stomach ache that would always leave me and Erza scared for her, she was always happy and made a few friends with the other adults in the village.

Our mother, at least for the last six years of her life, was actually happy despite her illness... Until she died... In her sleep.

After our mother's death, I was the one who raised Erza the best I could. I was the older brother and I always had this sense to protect her from whatever I could. Along the way, I had given her happy memories whenever I could. I'd suffer burns over the stove whenever I cook for us, which always made her laugh, and I would always try my best to make her happy. As I raised Erza the best I could, we met a few friends along the way. There was this nice boy named Simon and a girl named Kagura Mikazuchi.

Secretly, I could've sworn Simon had a crush on my sister if his many lengthy glances towards her was anything to go by. But then again, I had no clue what the heck I'm talking about.

Well, as we grew up together, we would always share Erza and my parents' money, which was surprisingly a very large amount, with the Mikazuchis and would always share the memories we could. Essentially, the four of us became a family. I sort of became the goofy father/brother, and they would be the three rotten children. But I always loved it more whenever Erza and Kagura laughed whenever I burnt my hand on the stove whenever I cooked food. Sorry Simon, but it's much more cuter when a girl giggles.

As I raised us up, we would always do everything we could together. I would cook and clean and be the father they needed. I didn't mind having my childhood cut short, but... I would've preferred to be a little kid for a little longer; however, the happiness of my family will always be my top priority, even above myself.

Then one day, I decided to search through my mother's things in her room. Me and Erza never entered our mother's room since she died. It felt... Taboo to even enter the room. That day, I gathered the courage to go inside, we never locked it, and I found lots of dust around the room. It was a typical bedroom with a window and master bed with two small tables on both sides.

But there was something that caught my attention.

There were three important things laying on the typical brown dresser on the right side of the bed.

I found a cool green necklace and one book that was in strange symbols. What was even stranger was I could read them. The symbols was in these odd scribbled writing and the last thing I found was a letter.

The necklace was green and it was shaped a lot like the necklace mom described. She once said the necklace was owned by a guy named Hashirama Senju. That's all I really remember. Most of what I did as a kid was play with Erza, Simon, and Kagura. Mom was there to cook, clean, and love us. She didn't tell us very many stories though.

The books was about a world of chakra, but it was in a strange symbolic language. I had mentioned that I did have the ability to read the symbols. The cover was in English, but the rest was written in something else.

The title was _'The Art of Fuinjutsu'_

I skimmed through the pages several times. Inside was a slip of paper inside that described a "jutsu", I have no idea what a jutsu is, that was called "Rasengan" and on the bottom was written "not complete." The Rasengan was simply a "Chakra manipulation technique." I have no clue what that meant, and it was basically a spherical drill. The rest was written in an odd language of some sorts. Strangely enough, I understood the symbols for some odd reason. I decided that I will read the book later, my family's happiness came first.

The letter, the last important and significant thing I found, was address to a person called Makarov Dreyar. This time, it was written in English, but it was folded up. After I unfolded it, it was actually three separate letters. One of them was rushed and it was on a mere scrap of paper, but the other two was full sheeted.

I decided to read the scraped one first.

_'Master Makarov_

_I know it was forever since I had last written to you, but I had a perfectly good reason why I didn't. I became the a person of great importance to my village called Konoha and I couldn't find the time to write to you. I became the Yondaime Hokage, like I always said I will become._

_A lot has happened since the last we met and I was hoping that you could help me in my time of need. Something of incredible importance happened to me, but at the same time something terrible occurred._

_The birth of my children. You know as well as I do what happens if my children are born, and my worst fears have come to reality._

_Someone found out about my children's birth._

_If you get this message, please, help my children and let them join your guild. I know how much you wanted me in your guild, but it's too late for me. You always said my personality would fit perfectly for Fairy Tail. My children will be there for me, I hope. I hope at least one of them has my personality._

_I don't have much time. I have to do something of incredible importance now._

_From your friend._

_Kushina Uzumaki, the Yondaime Hokage'_

I was bewildered of what I found. I had no clue what the heck this Yondaime was, but it sounded important. But what was also important was that our name was formerly Uzumaki. I wondered why me and Erza didn't inherit the Namikaze name, but now I wondered why we have the Scarlet name. Neither of our parents' last name was given to us, and I had so many questions.

Who was Makarov Dreyar? What was Fairy Tail? Why did our mother want us to join this guild? And why was our mother this Yondaime? And what is a Yondaime? Why was our mother's last name Uzumaki?

I decided to press forward and read one of the full sheets of paper.

_'Dear Master Makarov_

_I couldn't believe that I had to abandon Konoha. Word had gotten out that I was nearly assassinated by a man called Madara Uchiha, and my husband died to protect me. To protect me from the Uchiha clan, the village elders decided to move me away from Konoha to hide me from my enemies for a temporary time. I literally went ballistic! They sent me away because I was weak and couldn't protect the village after what happened. Not only that, but I knew that the village elders wanted to move me away from Konoha! But I couldn't do anything! Those old buffoons wanted to take control of Konoha when I'm gone!_

_But it didn't matter. I was doomed to die anyways. I lost the thing that kept me alive and I only have a few years to live. Without It I will die. It had been with me since I was a little girl and over the years It had integrated itself within me too deeply. When it was ripped out of me, I knew I had only a few years to live at most._

_ It had been sealed into my son, Naruto Scarlet, by my husband. Although I should note that half of It was sealed into my husband too, by my order. We knew using that stupid jutsu would kill him since we had no choice and my son couldn't take on the full might of It, so I asked him to take as much of It as he could with him to the Shinigami. I want nothing to do with It anymore. All it brought me was trouble. Damn the balance of Bijuus. I wanted my kids to live without that burden and I ordered my husband to seal as much of It as he could despite his protest to seal it back into me. I would've died if there was even a portion of It was sealed back inside me. Minato believed the regeneration properties of It would save my life, but I knew it wouldn't._

_I am going to miss Minato-kun. Damn you Madara!_

_After the assassination and my departure, I had to change my name to protect me, so I changed it to Kushina Scarlet. It felt fitting because of my red, or rather, Scarlet hair. _

_After I left, my friend, Mikoto, ya know, the girl with me when we met, was doing her best to keep me informed. The Sandaime took over Konoha for a good while, but something tragic occurred after he took reign. The Uchiha clan revolted and began attacking everyone. Mikoto Uchiha managed to send word of what occurred. The entire Uchiha clan was repressed because the people and the other clans believed they had something to do with my attempted assassination. The people wouldn't dare let harm come to me. I thanked them so much, but I don't have much time and I was going to raise my children the best I could._

_I left for Rosemary, the place we met, and used my Hiraishin seal there. I loved Rosemary and I would love to live in this peaceful village. Apparently, I got my wish, even if it was for a short time. Sometimes, I would use my Hiraishin seal to visit the peaceful village from time to time during my breaks and I found myself loving it here._

_Here, I began to raise my children the best I could, but my time was running short and I probably won't have time to deliver this message. Luckily, I was prepared for this and brought quite a large sum of money from my Uzumaki banks and whatever money I could scrape by as Hokage, and managed to convert my Ryos to Jewels. _

_I hope that you could help me, or rather my children, Master Makarov, but I don't have much time left. I can feel it in my very bones._

_I am going to die and I'm coming Minato-kun._

_Your friend_

_Kushina Scarlet, the Yondaime Hokage'_

I cried. I cried cause I now knew, or at least a part of the reason, why our mother died. It was because of something that was sealed inside of me. My mother had something that she would always refer to as "It" and without "It" killed her. Once more, I had too many questions.

What is a Sandaime? Who was Mikoto Uchiha? What is a Hiraishin seal? And the questions could go on. At least I knew why mother changed her name to Scarlet.

I grabbed the last full sheet of paper. This time, there was more writings on it, but I gasped of who it was messaged to.

_'Dearest Naruto and Erza_

_Hello my children, my beloved children. I am so sorry I could never tell you two of your father. He was my soul mate, my other half, and so many more corny lines you could make up. I couldn't gather the strength to talk about him to you personally. He saved my life on so many occasions, the first time he saved me was the time I started to fall for him, but he died right after you two were born and I couldn't talk about him. It was too painful to._

_I know you two won't have knowledge of the shinobi world, but I wanted to tell you that this part of the world, the part we are living in, is so much better. By now, you probably have read the past two letters to this Master Makarov. I didn't have time to deliver them to him because I had to juggle between raising you two and protecting you from any enemies that could have followed me and the enemies that I made here. Luckily, none of my enemies managed to follow me here so far._

_But before I move on, this is where I will tell you both everything that I can with the strength I have._

_I am actually named Kushina Uzumaki, now Kushina Scarlet, wife of Minato Namikaze, and the former Yondaime Hokage._

_The Yondaime Hokage actually means the fourth fire shadow. This means I was the fourth leader of a village called Konoha, but my friend Mikoto Uchiha told me of it's demise six years ago. A clan called the Uchiha clan revolted against my village and devastated Konoha in their wake and the battle ended in a tie. I was told the Sandaime fought valiantly, but the man named Madara Uchiha came to finish the job. I believed he was there to find out where I am at._

_I couldn't go back to defend my village since I was terribly weak after a certain assassination and was forced to bear the burden that I had failed to protect the most strongest village of the Elemental Nations. I was so ashamed of my failures and couldn't bear to talk about my pains._

_But, I will tell what I can because I am on my last leg and that you need to know the situation._

_There is a man who is after me, or rather you Naruto-chan. But do not be alarmed!_

_He will never find you here, that I can definitely promise you! Where we are is completely safe from all Shinobis, the people of the Elemental Nations. _

_I can't really explain why you don't have to be worried, but I'll try my best._

_The land and waters surrounding Fiore is surrounded by an odd and invisible border that rejects the use of chakra when passed through, but me and Minato can cheat this rule by using our, or rather MY Hiraishin no jutsu since I was the one who made it after all, to jump over the border. I don't understand this border that surrounds Fiore, but it seemed natural and forces the body to disable the use of any form of chakra._

_Oddly enough, whenever a person who passes back out of this border of sorts, they get to use chakra again. Like I said before, I do not understand the nature of this border and often cheated by using the Hiraishin no jutsu, a jutsu where I could transport myself and others to a place where I could mark. I decided to mark Rosemary because it was the place that held the peace that I wanted in every way. There wasn't too many people, there wasn't too many houses, too many shops, and I could go on. It was simply perfect._

_How I marked it was a different story. It was difficult at first because of the natural border, but Minato and I realized that our Hiraishin seal can work even though they pass through this barrier, like before, I have no idea how this barrier works. When Minato passed through with my Hiraishin seal, I would use the Hiraishin no jutsu to by pass the barrier, then I would mark Rosemary, the first village we saw._

_After we gained our access to Fiore and our chakra, this border baffled me at every turn.__ It has no definitive location and the border of this field blurs at time to time. It almost seemed... Alive... Or at the very least natural._

_The first time I came here was when me, Minato, and Mikoto was sent to investigate new lands. This is also where we met Master Makarov. I don't really know why he was at Rosemary, I actually didn't ask... Now don't think your mother is a dumb dumb now, Dattebane!_

_Oh crude. I though I got over that Dattebane thing by now. That was always my speech tick and I really hope neither of you gets it._

_Moving on, we meet Master Makarov in an inn and we made quite an impression on him. Me and Minato fought the man. We, of course, put this outside, but me and Minato fought the master of Fairy tail. I won't tell you who won though, you'll just have to find that out yourself._

_After we fought the master of Fairy Tail, we became fast friends despite the mission we were on. Me, Minato, and Mikoto was sent to explore this land, and I must say that this is far better than the Elemental Nations._

_I... Sort of wanted this to become our home. There was so much peace, love, and good communities here, but it wasn't to be when I became Hokage. It was one of the most biggest shocks of my life. Finally! My dream as a child came true and I became the Hokage!_

_But... I found out that Minato was elected to become Hokage, but he smirked and gave me the hat instead. I literally did a back flip and squeezed the life out of Minato. I will forever love the man; however, I could've sworn I felt Danzo's gaze upon my back though._

_Later that night, I asked why he gave me the hat. I cried when he told me that he wanted me to become Hokage, like I always would scream out to the world, and it was because he loved me._

_Minato... He will always have a place in my heart._

_After I became Hokage, Minato planned a surprise party for my success in my dreams. That father of yours had such a nice and kind heart. Even writing about it now brings tears to my eyes._

_As we partied, I was surprised of who came. There were a lot of people who congratulated me on my ascension to Hokage. One of which was Tsunade Senju. She was an elderly woman, but looked to be in her mid twenty's by a genjutsu, which means an illusion technique or something along those lines. I was never good at genjutsu. That was my worst subject._

_What surprised me more was when she presented a gift for me._

_"I know we don't know each other very much, Yondaime-sama (That's me), but I would be honored if you would accept this gift that belonged to my grandfather, the Shodai Hokage. I always felt my necklace was meant to be worn by someone who dreamed of becoming Hokage after I gifted it twice before you. And I wish to place my hopes on you for my third and final try. Will you grant me the honor of honoring my grandfather's necklace by taking it?" Tsunade asked with such sad eyes. I saw that Tsunade didn't want the necklace anymore since it claimed her lover, Dan, and her brother Nawaki. I accepted it, not because it's worth three goldmines but because it meant something to the Hokages. _

_I had also hoped that the necklace would be inherited to my daughter. It would look absolutely stunning on her._

_Another surprising visit was Jiraiya of the Sannin. He's a self proclaimed super pervert with a machoist attitude towards woman. I even thrash on him from time to time when he peeped on me in the spa. As I did, I swore he was getting a kick at it. Erza, if you ever meet Jiraiya, give him a good wailing for me._

_As a gift to my Hokageship, he gave me his whole collection of Icha Icha despite my burning hatred for those book. Trust me kids, DO NOT READ THEM! THEY ARE DISGUSTING AND HORRIBLE!_

_After that, Danzo, another member of my party, glared at me with his one eye. He wore a bandage over his other eye and I swore he had something under that right eye of his. Be warned, I'm sure Danzo will probably make a move on you guys, but he won't find you guys. I'm absolutely sure of it._

_After I became Hokage, I burnt all of the reports Minato, Mikoto, and I made to protect Fiore. I had to go through extreme length just to protect Fiore, and Fiore was my fail safe plan for you two._

_I highly doubt that my enemies from the Elemental Nations, the place you two was born at, will follow me to this land though, so I don't need to talk about Danzo or any of my enemies from the Elemental Nations. I'm confident of this land's natural protection (I will assume that this border is natural until more evidence states otherwise) against chakra to be enough to protect us against them. And besides, I made a few allies here, as in the guild of Fairy Tail. I'll let the both of you guys find out more about Fairy Tail on your own. I know you two will love it if you ever join._

_With Fairy Tail as your ally, no one in the Elemental Nations should be able to attack you guys. The border that protects Fiore from chakra will make my enemies helpless. I know it. All you have to do is to be able to beat hand to hand fighters if they ever tried to follow. And they shouldn't be able to follow without knowledge of Fiore. I had burnt all records of Fiore during my incredibly short reign as Hokage. That should be enough to protect you guys, but I did make several back up plans just in case to make sure Fiore stays a shinobi free land and to protect you two._

_Since I transported the both of you guys here, both of you should be able to use chakra and magic. I never had time to learn magic, but maybe you two could experiment about it and learn a thing or two about magic. Kami knows I would like to learn magic, but I never had the opportunity, but you two have the potential to learn both chakra and magic. Luckily, I managed to pass Makarov several books on ninjutsu and various of other styles of chakra to him as a fail safe if I couldn't live long enough to teach you two. I did so when I was pregnant and I also left a book on fuinjutsu here in Rosemary. That was my specialty and I hoped that both of you could learn to use fuinjutsu._

_Now we come to the subject of "It."_

_Naruto-chan... I'm sorry, but I don't want to talk about "It." Even on paper. All It brought me was pain._

_I'll let Makarov talk to you about It. I would always visit Fiore often on my down time to see Makarov often and we often talked about our lives. I even told him about a little of my history. He said I would be a perfect addition to his guild, but its too late for me. If you want to know what It is, talk to Makarov._

_I'm sorry. I'm just not strong enough to talk about It after all It did to me._

_But you are safe from It Naruto-chan. You are protected by several people and all of them will protect you with the best of their abilities. Me and your father especially, so you don't have to worry about It. Just live your life normally and happily. And Erza, make sure he stays happy too._

_I love you both too much._

_And I'm sorry for all the lies I told you, like our last name, tell you not to worry about me, and telling you to ignore my pains; however, I would prefer you two to keep the Scarlet name though. It sounded perfect for Erza. Erza Scarlet. It had such a nice ring to it. Added to the fact that the name should also protect you against any of my enemies from the Elemental nations if they ever followed you. Just think of it as the second line of defense._

_But most of all, I'm so sorry for lying to you about my condition and my death. I'm so sorry I left you two. I know how hard it was to be orphaned, but I will say this._

_Find happiness wherever it may be, and Naruto-chan, find love, lots and lots of love. I don't care who or even have a harem of girls, but as long as you have love, you can take on the world. But please try to find someone who is a lot like me though. I would love that even more._

_Heck, you could even take your sister, as long as she agrees. Back in the Elemental nations, incest was completely legal, and sometimes even encouraged! Heck! I even thought of doing it with long lost brother!_

_Oh... My brother was taken from me and my family when I was an infant. Later, my parents died, leaving me with a woman named Mito Uzumaki. I wanted to find my brother, but Mito-sama wouldn't let me. I was too young and the trail had gone cold. Years later we happened to have found each other during a mission of mine! I was sent to investigate a camp of missing nins. As I did, I was masquerading as a man. The suit was horrendous! It itched and burned all over my skin! Erza-chan! Do not wear men's suits. It's a curse! But back to my story, I was investigating the fairly large camp and noticed a red haired man who was tied to a post. He was hurt and a little beaten up, but never the less fine. In secret, I would talk to the man. His red hair was a big sign of my clan's signature red hair and I had my suspicions that he was an Uzumaki._

_My woman's intuition proved to be correct._

_He admitted that he was an Uzumaki to me and told me that he knew I was an Uzumaki too because of my red hair, and he knew that I was part of Konoha. Your uncle is a very smart man and quite resourceful. His name is Miracono, and I almost cried by his name, apparently the missing nins was trying to ransom our fellow Uzumaki for fuinjutsu lessons. I missed him deeply and later freed him by secretly__ planting explosive tags throughout the camp by imbedding it into the sheets. Since they wanted a lesson, I gave them one heck of a lesson first hand! Since I could always make explosive tags, tags that explodes, I covered the entire camp and then blew it up in one go. In the chaos, I freed my fellow Uzumaki and ditched for Konoha._

_There, he became a Konoha shinobi right afterwards. Together, we would always travel Konoha, arm in arm, and I was somewhat eager to restore my clan with my fellow Uzumaki. Ever since, I never left his side until the fateful day he was sent away for a long term mission._

_But before he left, he asked if I wanted to resurrect the Uzumaki clan. I actually said yes. I loved the Uzumaki clan with my entire being and the thought of fixing my clan was a huge part of my decision, and I sort of... Liked him a bit. The Uzumaki clan stood up for family. Family was virtually everything to the Uzumaki clan and I absolutely loved it when an Uzumaki fights for another; however, our clan was destroyed when three of the five strongest villages teamed up on it._

_But I'm not here to talk about history. I am here to tell you my story and my situation. I said yes to my brother because I wanted to make the Uzumaki clan to what it once was. This was before I dated your father. Luckily, before he left, I gave him the early blueprints to my version of the Hiraishin no jutsu._

_Originally, the Hiraishin no jutsu was invented by Tobirama, the second Hokage, but I adapted it to my likings. Personally, I think mine was better than Tobirama's, and I hoped that my brother can adapt it in the same way. He is resourceful and I hoped he would be able to improve on my Hiraishin no jutsu._

_Years went by after my brother left and I never gotten a word from him ever since he left on his long term mission. As I grew older I grew lonely until Minato came back into my life. After that, my dreams of resurrecting the Uzumaki clan died out. Sometime later, I had asked if I could search for him, but the Sandaime always told me that his mission was very important and he couldn't disclose anything to me._

_I feared I will never see my brother again._

_A few more years later, Minato and I married and soon became Hokage. I had tried to use my newly Hokage powers to try to find my brother, but I had no luck. S-ranked missions were a secret to only the Hokage that accepted them. Since the Sandaime was the one who made the mission with my brother, he was the one who knew about my brother's fate. Alas, I tried to get the old man to talk, but I had no luck. The Sandaime kept telling me that he was in an incredibly sensitive mission that if I were to involve myself in his affair, he would probably die._

_I feared I will never see my brother again and I was right. I never did see him again._

_Life went on and Minato and me eventually had you two. You two are my most prideful moments and at the same time I was happy I got the chance to love you two._

_But then Madara came by and ripped It from me, forcing me to leave Konoha for protection at the urgings of the village elders. After I left Konoha, I asked Mikoto to tell Miracono about you two and made him your godfather if he ever came back while I was gone, but with Konoha's destruction and with Mikoto's silence, I assumed the worse and believed Mikoto is dead along with the village I was supposed to protect. And Mikoto Uchiha is your godmother if your curious. Originally, Jiraiya was meant to be your godfather, but I do not believe in his reliability. He has a spy network to run and he is a shameless pervert. I wouldn't be surprised if he left you two to go peeping, so I changed your godfather to my brother. I know he will be the godfather you two need. I know he'll come for you two eventually. An Uzumaki never leaves family behind!_

_By now, I think you two are probably sick of the idea of dating each other so I'll stop with the gross stuff. __But I'm dead serious about love Naruto-chan, Erza-chan. Find someone who will love you for who you are and stick by them to the end, even if the end is bitter. I'm sure you'll regret it if you don't._

_This is something that I cannot stress enough. Find happiness, love, and friends. And lots and lots of it although you don't really need a lot of friends, just ones that you can truly trust. As for who you love, I don't care who, but find one. They will support you in ways you'll never imagine._

_If I have to order you to then I command you, as your mother and as the former Yondaime Hokage if needed, to find love wherever it is needed. I cannot stress this enough! Love will take you far! I demand you to find love wherever you may find it! I order you to! I insist you to! Love is something that must be found!_

_I have never been so serious in my life about this subject. I am dead serious. I do not know how to stress this any further anymore than I already have. I don't even care if you both have sex together! Just please find someone to love, even if its between yourselves._

_Again, I'm so sorry, and I love you both, always. And please protect each other, love each other, and never forget each other unlike what I couldn't do with my brother._

_I love you no matter what the both of you do or become and g__ood luck, not that you need it cause you already have it._

_Your mother, Kushina Scarlet, formerly Uzumaki, the former Yondaime Hokage, and most importantly the person who loves you two the most.'_

Once again I found myself in tears. That's all I could really do. Near the bottom of the page had dried spots of tears and I could tell our mother was crying as she wrote the last of the letter. It felt so wrong to be lied to by our mother, but at least she loved us. And it also seemed that she took extreme measures just to keep us safe from our enemies of the Elemental Nations. So I couldn't be mad at her for lying to us.

And I knew I needed answers about what "It" was. Don't worry mom, I'll find out what It is, I'll find out what happened to Miracono and Mikoto, I'll join Fairy Tail, and I'll find love to help me with whatever is my problem. I will. I promise. And along the way, I'll protect Erza with every fiber of my being like a true Uzumaki would.

Suddenly, I began to hear footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Naruto nii-chan! Where are you? Kagura-chan and Simon-kun are waiting for you! " My sister's voice abruptly called and stormed in. She was eleven years old and was the most cutest sister I could ever have. Her scarlet hair ran down to her shoulders and she wore our mother's yellow kimono during her genin days with two black stockings that rose up to her thighs. Mom once told us that she worn that kimono herself when father saved her from a bunch of Kumo ninjas.

And the "kun" honorific on Simon's name always brought a vein from my head. She was too young to call people while using the "kun" honorific!

She then took noticed of my puffy red eyes and was instantly concerned.

"Nii-chan? What's wrong?" She asked with concern.

Since the letter was addressed to the both of us, I gave her the three letters.

As she read the letters, Erza's face turned to confusion before her eyes widened in disbelief. I saw her reach for the second paper and once again saw disbelief etched on her face.

Then she read the last one. I watched carefully as she placed the letter down gently and watched her approach me. Then, she launched herself and clutched onto me into a bear hug.

"We have to go to Fairy Tail and find out what is in you." Erza stated firmly as she stared into my eyes.

"Yeah, I will go alone. You will stay here with Simon and Kagura. I'm sure Simon-" Erza thrusted her finger at my chest like she always would whenever she was upset with me.

"No. I'm coming with you. We're a family and family should stick together. Besides, mom said to protect each other and I want to protect you too from whatever's inside you and from our enemies!" Erza stated firmly. I never could win an argument whenever she was like this and decided to accept. It was far too troubling to argue with Erza no matter how logical I try to be.

"Fine, we'll leave whenever we're ready. Besides, there's no need to rush." I said. I saw her smile in victory as she won another argument and pumped her fist.

"Oh yeah! I win again Dattebane!" Erza shouted in a cheer. I shook my head with amusement and ruffled her hair.

"Mom was right, it is a bit funny when you say that _Dattebane._" I teased.

"Hey, your just jealous I'm more like mommy!" Erza pouted. I mocked pain and laughed it off.

"At least I'll try to be more like dad." I muttered as I circled Erza. I will always protect her like what our father did for our mother. That, I promise.

"Come on, let's go see Simon and Kagura." I said and eyed the stuff I found from earlier. Once more, my eyes laid themselves out on the Shodai's necklace and I smiled to myself.

"Erza! Wait!" I called. She had already bounced ahead and was rushing out the door, but she came right back when she heard my voice.

"What's wrong nii-chan?" She asked. I smiled again and brought the Shodai's necklace with me behind my back.

"I just thought that I should give you something mom wanted you to have. Here, close your eyes." I commanded. Without hesitation, she closed them in a heartbeat. Then, I placed the necklace around her neck.

"There, you can open your eyes now." I said softly and watched her smile like a summer sun by the gift she received.

"Thank you! It's so pretty." She thanked and hugged me again. Like I always would, I stroked her hair affectionately and smiled whenever we hugged.

"So... What about uncle Miracono and aunt Mikoto? What are we going to do about them?" Erza asked.

"We'll investigate the Elemental Nations when we're older and stronger, but first we're going to enjoy life. Mom did say uncle Miracono was resourceful." I said. She accepted the answer and smiled.

"But what's that book?" She asked. I looked over to where she was looking and saw her pick up the book 'The Art of Fuinjutsu.'

"Try to read it." I said. I understood the book nearly perfectly, but I wondered if my sister could read it. As she tried to read the book, she scrunched up her face in thought. She never liked book and would rather have fun outside, but I wanted to know if she could read it.

"Nii-chan? You never taught me how to read these... Things." Erza noted sadly.

"You can't read it?" I asked, incredulous over the fact that I understood it. And to my growing confusion, Erza shook her head.

"No. My head hurts now." Erza told and rubbed her head. Like I always did whenever she was in pain, I would beckon her to me and I would hug her till the pain go away.

"Come here." I asked and laid her on my lap. I was slightly larger than her by a whole head and wrapped my arms around her protectively.

"We're Uzumakis, and I will protect you like mommy did for us. If any of her enemies tries to come for you, I will defeat them." I assured.

"No. I want to help you!" Erza protested and snuggled closer to me. The adults of Rosemary often told me that my twin and I are much closer than lovers, or other twins they seen. I wasn't so sure. I'm just trying to protect my innocent sister from everything I could. Now I know that it was my blood that was urging me to do so and I liked it.

"Alright. You can help, but you have to let me take the hits." I said, smiling warmly at her.

"No. I won't let you get hurt. Mommy said to protect each other and I want to protect you too." Erza pouted. Freely, I sighed and smiled.

"Thank you. I'm sure I'll need you help one of these days." I whispered in her ear. I was sure I could feel Erza's lips curl into a smile by our cheeks mushed together. We probably are closer together than most lovers or other twins in Fiore and I liked that connection. We stayed like this for about five more minutes until Erza was comfortable.

"Now let's go." I urged and we both shot towards the other half of our family.

* * *

Hi, now it's my turn to take the stage as me and my brother walked towards the other half of my family. I will always love Rosemary because it felt like my birthplace to me, but to hear that we were really from a broken down place called Konoha shocked me quite a bit.

But I'm getting ahead of myself.

I guess my brother and I's true name is Naruto and Erza Namikaze, but I really like the name Scarlet rather than Erza Uzumaki or Erza Namikaze, and I grew up as a Scarlet too. I didn't want to change it anytime soon and wanted to stick with Scarlet. Thankfully my brother stayed a Scarlet too. But he told me that he would rather be called Naruto Namikaze though, in honor of our death father that we never got to know, and the fact that we were supposed to inherit the father's name in Fiore.

"But I would always be your brother Erza no matter the name I bear. So I, Naruto Scarlet, shall keep the Scarlet name." He assured. I couldn't help but hug him for that. He would always try his best to make me happy and he will always be my largest pillar of strength that I could always draw on.

After I read the third letter that mother gave us, I was surprised that we had a uncle and godparents, but they were somewhere far, far away and never could reach us. My brother was determined to discover what happened to our godparents and I will help him, but we don't know where to start.

Of course, we were going to have to get strong first to help protect ourselves from our parents' enemies. But when I read the part about mom and uncle Miracono wanting to do... Stuff... Together... Eww. There is no way I will ever fall for my brother that way. I love my nii-chan to death, but I won't love him that way to my grave.

Thinking about nii-chan, he sort of became a father/brother figure to me, albeit a weird one. He would always make me, Kagura-chan, and Simon-kun laugh whenever he burnt his hand or smacked a hive of bees only to get stung afterwards. My brother always sets himself to make others laugh and enjoy life. I love him so much for that. He's the reason why I am even alive. I'm sure I would survive if I was an only child, but I wouldn't be as happy as I am now nor as loved.

Once again we passed through the street we met the Mikazuchi's on and made our way to their front door. As we did, we shifted our gazes across Rosemary. This village was a pretty average village and I could tell why mom loved it here. It felt just right with the amount of people, the amount of shops and so on. There wasn't too many options and there wasn't too many crowds of people.

Just like my mother, I fell in love with Rosemary.

Thinking about Konoha, I was a bit sadden that our original home was destroyed, but I didn't mind it too much. I didn't know Konoha. Simple as that.

But to think our mother was the village's fourth leader! I was completely shocked and fascinated by that! I was sure we would have more family if we lived there, but Rosemary is just fine. Besides, I think Kagura-chan has a thing for my nii-chan. She would always giggle along with me as we laughed at him for his purpose screw ups, but she would always blush cutely whenever he was around.

But I'll let things play themselves out.

And then we fall to Simon-kun... He's such a nice person and I always liked his love for his sister. It reminded me of my brother.

Finally, we made our way to their house and knocked on the door.

"Simon-kun! Kagura-chan! Open up Dattebane!" I banged on the door. Right on the third hit, the door opened for us to see Kagura-chan. Oh, she has such nice and sleek black hair and wore this adorable small yellow blouse and a blue skirt.

"Erza-chan!" Kagura said and hugged me. Once we parted, she eyed my brother and blushed a bit.

"Naruto-kun!" She said and hugged my brother next. She added a kiss to the cheek to which I smirked at. It was purely innocent though, but what made it even better was when my brother kiss Kagura's cheek next. It was again, innocent and my brother probably thought of it as a joke of some sorts. The innocent girl blushed a bright red that could make even me jealous!

"Ah, so Naruto-kun and Erza-chan are here! Let's go!" Simon called from the door. The three of us entered inside to see a small and cramped house, but we didn't mind it. Me and nii-chan would always come here to visit from time to time and gotten use to it. This became our second home whenever we had problems with our house, like a few plumbing or the house was too cold whenever nii-chan would forget to pay the bills. Apparently, my nii-chan's forgetfulness actually brought my and Simon-kun's family together even closer. Sometimes I think my nii-chan would forget to pay the bills on purpose just to live in Simon-kun's house for a while. Not that I mind.

Simon and Kagura's house was extremely small and was one large living and kitchen room with a bedroom and bathroom. Me and Kagura-chan would often share the bed while our brothers would share the floor whenever we come over. It certainly brought some happy memories whenever we stick together. I hoped our family of four will stick together forever.

We heard footsteps coming from the bathroom and saw Simon zipping up his pants. Apparently, he had to go. He wore a simple blue jeans and an orange shirt.

"Alright! Orange!" My brother shouted and put an arm around Simon. Simon grinned up to my brother and smirked.

"Orange is the best color out there!" He shouted along with my brother.

"Seriously, what is up with you guys and orange? Red/yellow is where it's at." I and Kagura said in unison, but we glared at each other a little by the difference in colors.

"No way! Orange is definitely cooler than red and yellow combined!" Our brothers protested. My brother loved his orange jumpsuit and it was always an eyesore, but as long as he loved it, I'll live with it... for now.

"Seriously, you guys have no fashion sense." Kagura commented with a shake of her head. I agreed and walked out the door before they could make a comeback.

We left the Mikazuchi household in a hurry and ran towards the forest near Rosemary. The forest was like any other forest of Fiore; it was fill with wildlife, adventure, and fun. We would always have fun together and I hoped we'd get to play my favorite game.

"Let's play hide and seek!" I said with a cheer.

"Sure." Simon agreed and Kagura smiled in agreement.

"Alright then!" My brother agreed. It was decided that Simon was the one who was going to search for the rest of us and we all quickly ran away to hide. I took Kagura-chan with me.

Me and her would always hide in the same spot together and my brother would hide somewhere else. Me and Kagura ran back towards Rosemary. The village was off limits, but I was feeling a bit of a rebel today.

"Erza-chan, where are we going? Rosemary is off limits." Kagura protested, but I dragged her with me to see something that brought me to tears. Smoke was rising off of Rosemary and I saw fire raging across the streets.

"What's going on?!" Kagura exclaimed. We quickly heard screams from people we remembered and Kagura soon found herself running towards the village.

"No! We must hide!" I protested and grabbed her wrist. She tried to wrentch her hand away, but I pressed on.

"We don't know what were up against! Were only kids!" I shouted and dragged her to one of the houses. I had to find my nii-chan and Simon-kun fast and run away from whatever was happening. I looked over a corner of a house and saw familiar faces dying by these men that had this weird mask over their eyes. Each of them wore a cloak and their masks was oddly over their eyes. I wondered if they could see, but since they were walking quite well, I guessed they were.

"Gather the kids and the elderly. All the adults shall be slain. We can't afford to have rebellious adults free to fight us!" One of the masked man shouted over the men. I turned to Kagura and pursed my lips in thought. I had to protect her and make sure my nii-chan and Simon-kun was okay. That was when I spotted a few crates behind a warehouse. The warehouse was small in size because of the small town, but it will help in my plan.

"Come on." I urged and dragged Kagura-chan to the wooden crates. Luckily, I found a crowbar and hurriedly pried open a crate.

"Get in." I ordered and tugged on Kagura's shirt.

"No! What about you guys? And we need to find Simon-kun and Naruto-kun!" Kagura protested.

"I will find them, but I can't do it with you. Please, I promise I'll be back with our brothers and we'll leave Rosemary soon, but I want you in that crate." I urged.

"But, but-" She tried to protest. I heard marching coming from a nearby alley and cupped Kagura's lips with my hand. I shushed her with my other hand to my mouth.

"In, now!" I whispered a bit harshly and pointed to the alley. With reluctance, Kagura stored herself into the crate. Once she was inside, I placed the top back on without putting the nails in it, and I put the nails somewhere it couldn't be found. The sewers.

After I disposed the nails, I ran off to find our brothers, but I had no clue where to look. All around me was screaming people and I tried to navigate myself by using shortcuts that I know of. After cutting through several of them to the forest, where I guessed where Simon and Naruto was at, I was surprised to see the forest on fire!

"No..." I whispered. I loved the forest and it was always a place where our family of four had come to love and enjoy. Once every great while, we would always camp out in the forest.

I turned around and ran back towards Rosemary. I was confused and scared of what was going on. My innocent family was merely having a game of hide and seek, then our home was suddenly attacked by these strange guys. That was when I heard my reliable brother's voice.

"ERZA!" My brother's voice roared in my eardrum. I turned around to see the forest still burning, but my brother and Simon-kun came out perfectly fine.

* * *

My nose was always a powerful one and it was always something that I trusted. That was the reason why me and Simon was perfectly fine.

The moment the hide and seek game started I would always use my nose to tell where the others are at, but just when we were getting into it, I smelt the smoke and fires coming from the direction of Rosemary. My trusted nose told me exactly what was going on, so I booked it to find the others and get them to safety. I ended up finding Simon wandering the forest grounds looking for us.

That was when I told him of the situation and we agreed to flee Rosemary together once we grabbed our sisters.

Once more, I used my trusted nose to find Erza. She smelt a lot like strawberries, her favorite treat, and ramen, our favorite treat. We made our way out of the forest to see Erza, but no Kagura.

"We have to get out of here!" I exclaimed. With me, I brought the book our mother left behind and the letters from earlier. So there wasn't any need to make our way back home.

"I left her in a crate." Erza informed and tugged at me.

"Come on, we have to get her!" Erza exclaimed. I followed along with Simon right behind us. We tired our best to avoid the mages that are wrecking Rosemary. It made my blood boil and I felt angry that our home was getting destroyed. It was our home for eleven years and I wanted to do something about these guys, but what could I do? Absolutely nothing. I wasn't a mage or didn't even bother to train in magic. All I wanted for Erza was a peaceful life and it looked like that plan was thrown down the drain by these guys with weird masks.

A moment later, we were cut off by a marching group of Zeref followers. It was hard to not notice the screams of "For Zeref!" or "Gather the children! We must resurrect Zeref."

These guys are apparently Zeref followers and they were hunting children for who knew what?

Seeing those Zeref followers truly brought some sadness in Simon's eyes. He didn't like it as much as I do and we both wanted to protect Rosemary, but our families always came first, and that meant getting Kagura out of that crate and to safety.

Since the marching soldiers were in our way, we had to turn around to find another path. We looked and searched, but we always ended up meeting soldiers along the way.

Then, we got caught. Several magical circles appeared on the ground and surrounded the three of us. I held Erza as closely as I could with her. There will be no way they will take her from me, but at the same time I was fearful of losing Erza. Along with me, Simon stood stock still as the mages emerged from the ground, revealing several purple robed figures with strange masks over their eyes.

"Get them." A mage commanded. The rest of them moved in. That's when I sprung and pounced on the nearest mage. I managed to slam a punch on one of the mages straight on the face, leaving Erza behind and tried my best to fend off the mages, but it was one sided. And it wasn't my side.

I was knocked to the ground by some spell and felt my ears deafen. An explosion blew up right next to me and threw me to the ground with a hard slam. I could hear nothing and groaned as I stood back up.

"Nii-chan!" Erza's scream pierced my skull like a bullet through air. I turned to her voice, it was the wrong move when a mage slammed his fist to my cheek, sprawling me to the ground. But I mustered the urge and looked towards my precious little sister. And what I saw made me see red.

I was just in time to see a mage slap her to the ground, made her cry as she struggled to get back up. Time moved slowly as I turned to Simon, who had already was on another mage's shoulder and was merging into the ground, taking Simon with him.

No... They just took Simon away from us. And that thought made me angry. Once more, I saw red and turned my full attention on my sister. I wasn't going to lose her, not today at least and gave an unholy roar.

My roar brought the full attention of all the mages around us, forced them to stare at me, but that was their mistake. I got back up in an instant and charged at my sister's attacker with my burning fury. All I saw was the people that made me angry and felt the inside of my gut burn in absolute fury.

I roared again as I charged at my sister's attacker and saw the shocked face of the man as I ripped the mask off, prompting me to take a swipe at the man's throat...

I watched as my hand, as if it was working on it's own, clawed the man's throat in one swift movement. Blood stained my hands as I pulled away to hear the man's gurgled screams and spasms of pain.

Oh Kami-sama... I watched the life of the man I had... Killed... fade away. Once he stopped moving, I turned to my sister to see a bag over her head. Once again, my anger flared, but it was less than what I felt earlier. I was thinking- hoping- that my sister didn't see me kill that man. There was no way I would let her see death so early in life, especially when she saw her brother do the deed.

I couldn't bear the burden of my sister witnessing my kill and I hoped the dark mages managed to put that bag over my sister's head before she saw me in my rage.

My lengthy thoughts was also my mistake. A man took advantage of my hesitation and made the ground below me explode...

The last thing I heard was my sister, my beloved sister, calling out for me as I was whisked away.

* * *

Omake. The Adventures of Team Natsu (plus Naruto): Changeling part One

Team Natsu finally made its return after the events of the demon island. The master was out a day ago so Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Happy are safe for a day from their "punishment." Naruto was happy that his sister came back along with Team Natsu and together and they talked about what happened. The blonde was certainly pleased with Erza's leeway into letting Team Natsu doing what they wanted to do to save the villagers. To Naruto, that was one large step into getting Erza to become less strict.

After they exchanged words, Team Natsu, along with Loke who was on the ground, and Naruto huddled up around a request for 500,000 Jewels. The request was to find out what the ancient text means. Erza didn't approve of the request.

"Let's see here... Uugo deru rasuchi borokania..." Natsu muttered, then suddenly clutched his head.

"Nani?! I don't get this at all!" He exclaimed.

Unexpectedly, a rainbow glow engulfed Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Happy, Erza, Loke, and Naruto.

"What's going on?!" Naruto asked and took a step back. As eerie as it came, the rainbow glow died down.

"Groggy..." Loke groan as he laid on the ground.

"Is it freezing or is it just me?" Gray asked as he started shivering.

"That's not manly. Why's an ice user cold?" Elfman asked and took interest at what happened.

"Something's not right. I'm way too cold!" Gray told and the others could've sworn a freezing mist appeared around Gray.

Suddenly, Lucy twitched and exclaimed, "something's really heavy and my chest area is like really, really heavy!" She leaned on the table for support.

"My back is killing me." She mourned as she put a hand on her back.

"What's the matter Lucy?" Natsu asked, "Your speaking lower as usual."

"That's not..." Gray muttered then turned to Lucy only to scream in fright.

"Oi? Why was I on the ground?" Loke groaned. Just then, Natsu put his hand up as if he was trying to readjust his invisible glasses.

"And wait, why am I standing?" Natsu asked and turned to Lucy, only to scream in fright, much like Gray's scream. Then, to everyone's confusion, Natsu ran away.

"Why is Natsu running away from me?" Lucy asked then realized something horrifying, "wait... What's with my voice?!"

"They're acting different than usual." Happy noted sheepishly.

"What in the world is with all this ruckus?" Naruto asked with his hands at his hip. From behind him, Erza looked around herself.

"Have I gotten shorter or something... Wait! Am I growing old like master and shrinking!? No! I'm too young to grow old!" Erza cried with her hands clutching her head.

"Hey.. Natsu. Look at me! I can see everything!" Macao exclaimed then looked for Natsu, only to find he's gone, "wait... Where's Natsu?"

Macao's question confused Loke.

"Huh? Nani? And why is everything so dark?" Loke asked and looked around.

"I don't know, but I think I'm taller than master now! I wanna call master shorty now! Haha! I'm no longer the shortest of Fairy Tail!" Macao exclaimed, ignoring cana's comment of "but master can just grow taller."

"Nani!? What the hell?! Why do I have two boobs sticking out of my chest?!" Erza exclaimed and squeezed them to hear strange honking noises. Along the way, she was oblivious to the awed and perverted looks of the men. Naruto, who heard Erza's voice, turned to Erza, only to squeal like a girl.

"Stop that!" Naruto screamed and gave a almighty jump kick at Erza's chest armor. The blow caused Erza to fly into a wall, shocking everyone of Fairy Tail. Everyone knew of Naruto's devotion to his twin and to attack her was a serious sign of something was wrong.

"That... Actually didn't hurt very much..." Erza muttered and wrenched herself out of the wall. The moment her eyes landed on Naruto...

"Nani?! Who are you?!" Erza screamed and pointed at Naruto.

"I should be asking you that question!" Naruto shouted back, "and I don't recall reequipping into you!"

"I'm so confused! Why do you look so much like me!? I never made a shadow clone! And Why am I wearing armor?!" Erza asked. Along the sides, everyone else complained about their bodies and temperatures.

"Haven't you realized it yet?! We all switched minds and bodies!" Naruto screamed. Realization dawned on everyone.

"What do you mean Naruto?!" Loke asked and grasped his shoulders.

"I'm Erza!" Naruto, or rather Erza in Naruto's body, said.

"Umm... Loke. I'm Naruto." Erza, or rather Naruto in Erza's body, sheepishly said.

"Silence!" Naruto, or rather Erza, shouted.

"Which means..." Gray paled.

"Natsu and Loke... Gray and Lucy... Macao and Happy... And worst of all... Naruto nii-chan and I switched bodies." Erza, in Naruto's body, paled.

"NANI?!" Everyone screamed... And silence reigned.

"And what do you mean "worst of all?" Erza-chan?!" Naruto in Erza's body asked suspiciously.

To be continued...

* * *

Author's Notes: I want to see how this'll turn out. Now as you can see, there are plenty of differences like making Kushina the Yondaime Hokage. THAT WAS INTENTIONAL. It gave me a reason to send the twins away if you can find it.

Now as for pairings, I actually haven't decided on them yet. I was thinking either Mirajane or Kagura Mikazuchi, but Kagura Mikazuchi will take a very long time to get to since she's so far off in the series. I also choose Mirajane because I thought it would be enjoyable to see Erza squirm with the thought of her brother dating her rival. I could literally see the odd dynamics working out! However, certain events must be played at the tower of Heaven to make that pairing.

Now, I am not a huge fan of harems and I would rather prefer Naruto to have one girl. So I'll be thinking weather or not to have a Harem. Harems aren't my thing though.

At this chapter, Erza is eleven years old and not the Erza we all know, and to some, love. This Erza hasn't been tortured in the tower of heaven and is still the innocent girl she was. So technically she isn't OOC.

I wondered which was the one who made the Hiraishin no jutsu. Minato or Kushina. I know Tobirama Senju made a prototype with it first, but either Minato or Kushina made their own version of it later.

Personally, I think it was Kushina that made the Hiraishin that Minato uses. It's true that Minato was a sealing expert, but Kushina was an Uzumaki between the two. And Jiraiya certainly never taught Minato the Hiraishin no jutsu.

So I believe it was Kushina because of her Uzumaki heritage that permitted her to take the Hiraishin no jutsu to the next level. But I don't know why she didn't use it herself. Maybe Kushina taught Minato fuinjutsu through her knowledge as an Uzumaki then Minato changed the Hiraishin no jutsu later? That is a theory on it's own.

But in this story, I made Kushina the inventor between the two.

As for the Omake, I'm going to make a mini series off of the spin off of the episode Changeling (episode 19). In this series will be the adventures of Team Natsu, and Naruto in their switched bodies for the rest of the series. I hope I can make this as humorous as possible, but that is extremely unlikely. Mostly, it's for my own amusement as I type out what would happen if they actually stayed like that for the rest of the series.

So this could be considered TWO STORIES IN ONE! Double the excitement! Double the awesomeness, and double the, ect, ect, ect.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Never will or never want to own Naruto. It would only be troublesome if I do. Oh, and I also don't own Fairy Tail. Both of those things are owned by their respective owners. Me? I own probably nothing, but the plot is kind of my property, in a way. I mean, it would make me angry if somebody copied my idea, but I probably could do nothing about it.

**The Scarlet Twins**

**Chapter Two: No Longer Together**

They had tortured us for who knew how long. The dark mages that captured us were efficient at what they did to our home. They didn't leave any loose ends and managed to keep Rosemary's destruction a secret for a good while. At least long enough for them to make a cover up story.

But I didn't care.

They stolen everything, from food, Jewels, and to our homes. Nothing was spared. They had confiscated my book and probably Erza's necklace. But to them, it was probably worthless to them. The book could only be read by me, and they shouldn't be aware of how much Erza's necklace is worth.

I never felt so... Angry... Before in my life. Sure, Erza-chan played pranks on me when we were together, but those were innocent and for fun, things that I highly approved of, but this... This easily topped everything that I had went through for the first eleven years of my life.

For I have seen the cruelty of humanity.

Everywhere I looked, there will be a guard, standing over a prisoner with their whips ready for punishment. Prisoners' faces with fear etched on their faces. They would force us to starve for days and work us to the bone.

All I wanted was to see my sister again, find Simon, rescue Kagura, and keep my family safe. Days, weeks, months, who knew how long we were in here, but I stayed reclusive. I wanted nothing more than to free myself and everyone else here, but what could I do? All I really did was work endlessly as I searched for Erza, and thought about my first kill.

That man's death on my hands was absolutely horrible and I seethed at what I did, but I didn't want to ponder on that too much. It would only make me learn to regret it.

Eventually, I had enough. They had done something horrible to my family. They had separated us and that is something that I will not, shall not, and cannot tolerate. I was going to bust out one day, but something unimaginable happened days, maybe weeks, or even months later. I could not tell.

I heard my sister's voice..

And she was screaming in pain...

* * *

If there was something so scary that I had ever faced in my life, it was this dump of a slavery camp. Each day was a nightmare and each day reminded me of what I lost.

These _people_ would make us starve and they would torture the rebellious ones; however, I managed to do the unthinkable in such a desolate place.

I managed to scrape together a few friends despite the horrible conditions and their names are Wally, Millianna, Sho, and Jellal. And there was this old man who became a sort of grandfather to me.

But even then, I missed three very important parts of my very soul.

Kagura-chan, my necklace, and my twin brother.

These people separated my family and from my twin. I never felt so vulnerable in my life before and I hated this feeling. It only made me yearn to see my brother again. He'd know what to do.

And I left Kagura-chan in that crate, alone and scared, and I wanted so desperately to run back to her, to tell it it's alright, but I couldn't get out. What made everything worse was when these people confiscated my mother's necklace and her yellow kimono from me. those were a couple of the only links I had to my mother, other than the stories she gave us.

Everything hurts here and I wanted my brother back. He will make the pain go away like he always would. Luckily, I found recluse in my few family of friends and Simon in this prison. Simon, sweet brotherly Simon, managed to keep me sane and happy for a long while, and he managed to fill the void in my heart.

Wally was a good and normal guy, and he sort of became a brother as time went on. But he wasn't my twin. There was little comforts that I could live off of and the food was poor and meager. Sometimes, there wasn't food at all.

These days only reminded me of my time in the kitchen with my twin. We absolutely loved cooking, especially together, and sometimes he would purposely screw things up, but those days are virtually over and we are left inside a prison.

Days... Weeks... Months of torturous work that was dangerous later, Sho, a small blonde haired boy who became a younger brother to me proposed to escape. But... I couldn't leave my brother behind. He was here, with me and I know he would want to escape with me to, but... Maybe I could gather a number of mages to help free them? That could work, but then again they would probably escape before I could gather the army or something.

But then, Jellal urged me to in my hesitation.

Jellal was my inspiration to freedom and he always gave me ideas to think for my freedom.

I was about to crawl through the hole that was provided to escape, but we were caught by some guards. I have never been so scared in my life when they offered to take only the one who made up the scheme of escape to the disciplinary chamber. It was Sho, but he was too afraid to admit it and I couldn't blame him. We were all scared out of our wits. The disciplinary chamber was a torture chamber. Only a single man survived it, at least physically, but he wasn't the same.

I was about to speak up, my mouth moved to speak, but Jellal beaten me to the punch.

"I am the mastermind!" Jellal had confessed. Shock coursed through my body like a shot of adrenaline and all of us froze by the noble sacrifice.

But the thing was, the guards didn't believe him and accused me for being the mastermind instead.

Each step towards the disciplinary chamber frightened me, but what could I do? Jellal and Simon protested against them taking me, but what could they do? So I lied for them that I wasn't scared, but I was also trying to lie to convince myself that I would do the same thing for them like my brother would do for me.

Eventually, I was lead through a double doors that opened up a large room. The room itself was nothing special, but the most notable thing in the room was this tealish colored crytal formation sitting in the middle of the room. There wasn't much that I could gleam and I was shoved to one of the wooden beams. Then, they bounded me to it with some rope.

I was completely scared out of my own wits...

What the did to me was the worse pain I've ever felt in my life. They would shock me, torture me endlessly, whipped at me a few times, and they did something... Horrifying. They maimed my right eye...

And all throughout the session, I screamed in agony and pain...

* * *

I've never felt so enraged in my life before. Nothing I've ever seen in my life could've prepared me for the anger that built up like a damn holding back a tsunami. I gripped the bars that barred me from my sister, who screamed in pain, and burst through the prison. I lost all sense of control of myself and felt a burning feeling within my gut. It was painful and quickly flooded my entire system with pain.

But there was something more than just pain...

Power...

My entire body was flowing with strength that I never had before and I was sprinting at speeds I have never ran at in my life. As I ran through the prison, my vision became blurred and I was following my instincts for who knew how long. That is... Until I meet her scent. It was like it usually was, except fainter, much fainter, and tainted with this prison smell. The prison was dusty and smelled of sweat and fear. And I followed my sisters smell.

As I ran through the prison, I picked up an pickaxe and carried it with me. I followed my sister's scent and screams to come across a new scent, and this one had my sister's scent on it. What could that mean? But I paid little mind to it as I ran.

The stony walls blurred past and eventually the guards took notice of me. A few of them were frightened by me, I wondered why but paid little mind to it. Something within me was forcing me to swing my pickaxe at the closest guard, and it cleaved and stuck itself between his neck and shoulder, causing blood to spray everywhere.

That was where I blacked out...

I came to a few moments later and what I saw wasn't pretty. I annihilated the guards with ease and saw their bodies screwed up in many ways. Their bodies broken, twisted in ways they aren't supposed to go, and none of them were moving...

Except one.

"M-M-Monster... You monster!" A guard groaned in fear. What was I becoming? Was I really becoming a monster? Did I do this?

I glanced at my hands, only to grow into shock of what I saw...

My hands were bloodied from the fingers to halfway down to my forearm, but that wasn't the scary part. My fingernails somehow grew sharp and pointed. The sight frightened me and I fell backwards. What was I becoming?! Why did this had to happen?! What was controlling me?! It was like my first kill! I didn't mean to swipe my hand across the guy's throat, but it happened and I-I was scared and...

Her scream pierced my thoughts in an instant. Her scream vibrated across the stony halls.

"ERZA!" I roared and sprinted for her voice. My legs leapt forward and I was shocked to learn that I was sprinting on all fours. What the hell was I doing?! But at least I was moving faster this way. I turned a corner to see a boy with blue hair and one cleaved sword slashing his way to Erza's scent. Why was this boy fighting back? He's a prisoner and I expected all prisoners to just cower away from all this evil.

I gathered enough control of myself to ask a question, "who are you?"

The boy in question tensed when he heard my voice and turned. He was frightened of my sight and took a few steps back.

"M-My name's Jellal." Jellal said and recomposed himself to take a step forward.

"And you can't stop me from saving Erza!" Jellal said. My heart literally did a backflip.

"Y-You want to save Erza? Where is she?!" I demanded.

"Why do you want her?" Jellal demanded back.

"She's my sister!" I roared. Another scream of Erza engulfed my ears. We turned to the direction of her scream then looked back at each other.

"If you want to save Erza, then help me." Jellal said.

"Fine, just stay out of my way." I growled. I wasn't myself. Something was making me angry and I didn't like it. I sprinted ahead of Jellal on all fours again and rammed through several guards along the way. Eventually, we made out way to a pair of double doors. Crashing into it, I saw a sight that scarred me.

My precious sister, bound to a wooden beam, looked lifeless like a corpse under a grave.

"Erza!" I cried and rushed forward. I removed her bounds and hugged her tightly. Jellal sat next to me, huddling over Erza.

"Erza!" He said and we gasped at the eye patch she was wearing. Her left eye open to our voices and she was surprised to see us both.

"Nii-chan! Jellal!" She cried and hugged us both. I never felt such relief before and we welcomed her hug with our own, but at the same time I felt an ungodly rage building up inside me.

"Oh no..." I cupped her right cheek and gently placed my forehead upon hers.

"I'm so sorry Erza-chan. I'm so sorry for everything." I apologized. A patch covered her right eye and I felt devastated that I failed to protect her from her pain. It simply wasn't fair for us. What on Earth did we do to deserve this?! I gently lifted her up on her feet. and took a glance back at the double doors with a sad look.

"Come on. We have to get out of here. We have to fight now. There is no other option." I muttered softly and turned to Jellal who shook in pure anger.

"What the hell did we do to deserve this?!" Jellal shouted and slammed his fist into the ground. I pitied our situation. I had no idea what we did to deserve this either.

"I don't know, but we still need to get out of here. Hey, Jellal, can you carry-"

"That is quite enough." A voice alerted our attention to the double doors. Jellal and I tensed to see a pair of mages with several guards.

"That's the one! He-He killed a few guards!" A guard shouted and pointed at me.

"Yeah, that blue haired one offed a few other guards too!" Another guard shouted. The three of us tensed and I leapt after them. I wasn't going to lay down and let them separate me from my sister again.

But I was unprepared and felt the ground below me explode, knocking the whole wind and rage out of me.

"Naruto nii-chan! Get up! Jellal, you have to help my brother!" Erza cried, but I saw several of the guards storm them, separating them and defeating Jellal in the process.

"Leave em alone!" I shouted and gritted my teeth. My entire body felt in pain after I regained some of my senses. The explosions were painful and it was a miracle that I even survived.

"Take the boys and put the girl back in her cell." The one in charge ordered.

* * *

Once again, I was helpless to save what I love as they forced me to enter in my rotten cell. The others gave me the space I needed as I huddled up to myself. Thank you grampa Rob.

I was only tortured for a day, but I screamed throughout the whole thing. It was simply too painful. But now... They taken Jellal and my own brother into the disciplinary chamber.

What on Fiore did we do to deserve this? My brother and I was enjoying a simple gave of hide and seek and this... This... SHIT happened! Normally I'm not one to swear, but what the fuck did we do to deserve this Hell hole that we have gotten ourselves into?

"Buwahahaha!" Sho cried, "I wanna go home!"

"Shhh! Calm down Sho!" Simon said as he tried to calm the small boy down, but to no avail.

"Easy, grampa Rob is here." Rob tried to comfort.

"What's going on!?" several guards stormed up to our cell and burst inside.

"Shut up brat! Or you can say goodbye to your tongue!" A guard threatened when he took notice of Sho's broken down state. His threat only caused Sho to break into more tears.

I tried... I tried so hard to shut out the noise, but my mind kept flashing towards what my brother and what Jellal said. We have to fight for our freedom...

I had enough. Sho was screaming and crying and the guard kept shouting at him to shut up. And I literally snapped.

With a might roar, I gripped the guard's spear and smacked him with it, shoving him to the ground and causing a shocking show.

"Wha's going on?" Several other prisoners asked in another cell.

"It's a revolt! A rebellion!" A guard cried. With a stab of my newly acquired spear, I silenced him and turned to my fellow inmates.

"We won't get anywhere with our lives and freedom by obeying them, or by running away! We have to fight!" I shouted and stomped my foot.

"Stand up and fight for freedom!" I roared.

Moments later, I stormed through the cells, freeing prisoners who then picked up fallen weapons, shovels, pickaxes, and anything else that could be used. I quickly found that we were making progress and managed to gather a large number of prisoners. Each of us rose up from our prisons and fought against the guards with freedom in our minds!

Don't worry nii-chan, Jellal, I'm coming for you.

* * *

My entire body was flaring in pain as they continued to shock me and Jellal. Each time they shocked us, I would lose feeling in my body and mysteriously regain it in a matter of seconds. I hated what was happening to me. By now, my body should've been completely numb to the pain I was feeling, but I couldn't stop feeling pain.

"It's kinda boring when they don't scream." A guard muttered and shocked us again. I gritted my teeth as the shockwave took its course. Once it passed, I glanced at Jellal, who looked so broken. His blue hair prevented me from looking into his eyes. For some reason, I could always tell what a person was by a single look in their eyes, but I couldn't do that to Jellal.

"It doesn't matter." The other guard muttered.

"Well it does." The first reprimanded and turned to us. He cupped my mouth, his not-so gentle hands gripped my face, making me want to puke by the sudden flare of pain.

"Don't the two of you know that when the day of this tower's completion arrives, you all will be taken to paradise. The R-System can and will revive our might God, as in reviving the last dark magician." The man arrogantly said.

"Don't care." I muttered with tired eyes. A flare of anger rose up and shock began to course through my veins again. I wanted to cry out in pain so badly, but I didn't want to grant them that satisfaction no matter how much of a small relief it would be to scream.

"How dare you! How dare you believe a child like you can defile our God!" The guard shouted as I was shocked.

"Don't mind the little brat for now. We still got to deal with the rebels inside the tower." The other guard said and turned to exit.

"Very well," The first guard said, turning off the shock, and turned to us, "it was fun shocking that red-haired girl. She screamed like a little baby as I shocked her."

I glared the best I could against the guard who said that, but I was much too tired to argue.

"And until you respect our God, you will never leave this room again."

With that, the guard left us to rot in silence. Neither Jellal or me said a word for the longest time.

"God? huh... No such thing even exists. There is no need of a God that couldn't protect a couple of kids like us." Jellal muttered. I was much too tired to reply, all I wanted was to sleep after everything they did to me.

"I hate them... I hate them all... I hate everything! I hate those guys, their God, and this world!" Jellal shouted angrily. There was nothing I could do to soothe Jellal's pain like I would for Erza whenever she was upset or angry. I had no strength to fight back the urge to simply pass out.

_"Hate strengthens me..."_ A voice called out to us. We were instantly on the alert, but I couldn't even move my head.

_"Those foolish, naïve slaves... I've been here this whole time..."_

"Who's there?!" Jellal asked as he looked for the source of the voice.

"Where are you?" I croaked, my voice broken and shattered.

_"And they think they wish to revive me, to take a physical form..."_ The voice continued.

_"No matter the amount of faith, without a powerful hatred, you cannot sense my presence... Both of you are very lucky... You both have the chance to meet a God so many worshipped before!"_ A pinkish purplish aura grew around me and Jellal. I could not fight it, but I could hear Jellal's struggles to free himself.

_"For I am Zeref and Hate is the reason why I exist!"_ Zeref declared. The next thing I knew, the pain from the guards shocking me was nothing compared to the pain I was feeling now. My right eye burned and felt something etching itself across my very cornea. All I could do was scream. And with my scream, I heard Jellal's scream as well.

For we have both screamed... For Zeref...

But... Something within my mind amplified my pain, causing me to scream in a broken voice. I saw... A woman, or rather a teenaged girl with black hair and chocolate brown eyes fighting a man with spiky blond hair and blue eyes that matches my own, my father I realized. My father wore a green vest, blue pants, and a white haori with flames at the end of the cape. What the hell was my father doing in my mind? But he wasn't alone.

With my own father was my mother just like what she looked like before she died. She wore simple civilian clothing's. A green apron with a white dress that fell to her ankles.

Normally, I wasn't one to swear since Erza and I's mother never approved of it, so we didn't do it, but...

What the fuck was happening in my mind!

My mother was trying to pin the mysterious black haired girl down with these golden chains, and my father was somehow teleporting to these tri pronged, my mother called them kunais, and was using this blue sphere to attack the girl.

"Get out of our son's mind!" They shouted together as they fought. The images was flickering and I could only see pictures before the next one was shown. Eventually... I saw something big within my mind. It was a massive cage with a piece of paper with something written on it across the opening. I couldn't understand for the life of me why that paper was on the cage, but then... I saw something... Scary.

It was big, huge, and furry. It's lid opened to reveal a massive red silted eye that bore its sight on the three that was fighting in my mind.

The black haired girl spoke, but I could not hear what she was saying. Then, the massive red eye moved upwards to the light, where I could see all of it's glory.

It was a red fox with nine tails and its red aura seeped through the bars. My mother gasped in shock by what was going on and instantly reacted by pinning the massive monster with her chains, instantly quelling the red aura from reaching the black haired teen. The black haired girl's mouth moved, as if to swear, and flickered behind my mother. I would've screamed out to warn her, but pain was coursing through my body as these images flared through my mind.

The next thing I saw was my father taking a hit to the stomach for my mother, and the weapon shocked me. Somehow, the black haired girl formed purple ice in the shape of vines and flowers and stabbed it into my father's chest. The stab caused his body to disintegrate into nothing. What did that girl do to my father?!

Next image revealed the big red fox submitting and retreated back into the cage, allowing my mother to focus on the black haired invader.

Everything else became a blur as I passed out from pain, but before I passed out, I saw the black haired teenager talking to my mother... Why? Why is mom not trying to get rid of her after hurting me and killing dad? Mom, help me... Please...

* * *

We were making good progress as my fellow inmates stampeded through a whole section, but we needed to get to section 8. That was where my brother and Jellal was at. I already gave the command, but Simon, who stood next to me gave me a stern look when I said the purpose of my order, which was to save Jellal and my brother, but he didn't say anything.

Secretly, I wondered what was Simon's deal with me.

But the sounds of battle tugged at my attention and drew me to watch Simon getting hit by a explosive magical spell right in the face. I watched in horror as explosions erupted from every direction, scattering my friends and inmates as they ran for safety.

"Mages! We can't fight them! Flee!" Several prisoners screamed in terror as several explosions frightened them away.

"No! We can't run! We have to fight!" An explosion knocked me off my feet and I looked up to see a dark mage with his sights on me. For once in this rebellion, I was terrified as I saw the magical circle Grampa Rob told us about. It shined a terrorfying orange, ironic since my brother loved orange only to see it as my last color, and fired... Time slowed down for me...

"Nee-san!" Sho cried.

"Erza!" Wally called.

I could only watch as the magical attack charge at me... I thought about my brother and Jellal, and how I failed them... It wasn't fair. What did we do to deserve this? And now my brother will be alone in this world. Just when the attack nearly hit me, out of the corner of my remaining eye, an old man threw himself between me and the would be cause of my death...

Grandpa Rob took the shot for me...

"Grampa Rob!" Wally, Sho, and I screamed in terror of what befelled our aged grandfather figure.

"I maybe old, but I can still protect what I love. Erza-chan, you have an infinite potential with your life, especially with your kind heart. You would be a perfect addition to any guild you join." Rob told me. The barrage stopped for a moment to let the dust settle in order to see the damages. Once the dark mages took notice of us, they began to prepare to fire another volley of explosive magic.

"Erza-chan, promise me you'll protect what you love, especially your brother. He seems to be a really kind and good brother for you, and from what you told me, he needs you." Rob said with a deep sense of meaning. I could only gasp in shock as the dark mages fired another volley upon Grandpa Rob. He took it on with full force as he defended by using magic to diffuse the explosive magic, but his magical strength wasn't enough and it tore at his very body...

The old man collapsed to the ground, unmoving to whatever was happening...

He wouldn't move... He wouldn't get up... He was bleeding... He was... Dead...

If a bystander was to take a look at my face, they would notice the sheer anguish that was building up inside of me. A horrible sense of loss, like what I felt before when Rosemary was attacked took hold of me. I was vaguely aware of his Fairy Tail stamp and gave an almighty scream. A red magical circle sprouted from within me, expanding over a wide range and lifted anything that resembled a weapon, lest it be a sword, shovel, hammer, spear, anything that could kill I picked up and glared at the ones who took my nii-chan, Jellal, my fellow inmates, and grandpa Rob away from me.

And with a scream, I swung both my hands forward and all at once, everything I picked up flew towards the darkmages, and I annihilated them all in an instant. Each mage took a sword, a weapon, a tool straight through their bodies, defeating and probably killing them in the process, but I didn't care. I wasn't going to lose my nii-chan and Jellal, so I picked up my sword and raised it up high.

"Follow me!"

* * *

I came to far too quickly in my opinion. Every muscle ached and my right eye was... Tingling... Yeah, that's the word, and was burning so much that I just wanted to scratch it. Every single twitch, movement, and blink always flared nothing but pain. I was tired, so very tired of being alone, and I kept having this urge to... To...

The doors slammed wide open with Erza standing in the doorway. In her hands was two swords with one pointed at each guard.

"N-Now, now, why don't we all make peace," One of the guards tensed with the sword drawn to his throat, "w-we were just following orders. We had no choice!"

Erza gave a death glare and growled, "I don't care... Get out of my way."

With two flicks of the wrist, the two guards went down, groaning in pain. She saw us and her eyes lit up like the summer sun.

"Nii-chan! Jellal!" She cried and chopped at our bindings. I merely collapsed to the ground, but Erza caught me before I fell and laid me down on the ground. Erza then placed Jellal next to me.

"Nii-chan, Jellal, it's alright, it's over! It's just like you said Jellal, we fought and stood up for ourselves, but... Simon got hurt badly and grandpa Rob... Died... to protect me. And many others died for our freedom. Come on, let's get out of here." Erza urged and cradled my head along with Jellal's. Jellal was oddly silent throughout the words of Erza. Me on the other hand... I... I... I want...

"We're free! We can get out! Wally, Sho and the others taken the ships. We can leave this island!" She exclaimed.

Jellal hugged my sister and I could do naught but watch.

"There is no need to run anymore..." Jellal whispered and hugged my sister tighter, causing her to wince.

"J-Jellal?" She questioned.

Then, Jellal said the magic words...

"True freedom is right here." Jellal muttered and started walking away to who knew where.

"Bu-But, we can leave!"

My lips parted and I found myself wanting to say these words...

"Erza," I said bringing her attention to me, and at the same time, me and Jellal said in unison, "freedom doesn't exist in this world."

"We've finally realized what we need is not fleeting freedom." Our words began to frighten Erza. I-I didn't know what was going on. I wanted to stop and tell her that what I was saying wasn't true, but I couldn't.

Then, I found myself speaking what I believe to be the truth.

"True freedom lies in Zeref's world!" We said in unison.

* * *

(This isn't going to be part of the actual plot. None of these Omakes will. This is purely for amusement, hopefully.)

**Omake: The Adventures of Fairy Tail (plus Naruto): Changeling Part Two**

It was the most tragic thing that could ever happen to Fairy Tail. Several of the most powerful members have switched bodies forever. Levy tried her best and managed to fix one of the pairs... But the other pairs are forever stuck to their current minds and bodies... And what made things worse was that others have ended up swapped bodies.

Mirajane and Makarov, Cana and Elfman, Droy and Jet swapped bodies...

"NO!" Erza, or rather Naruto in Erza's body, screamed and fell to his knees, "I-I can't! This... This isn't right! Levy! Can't you do something!"

"I... I umm... Think this is out of my league." Levy sweat dropped. The rest of us cried in anguish with the thought of being in someone else's body.

"To forever be a guy, and my twin out of all people... Why?" Naruto, or rather Erza in Naruto's body, whispered, but everyone heard her desperation and desire to cry or scream.

"I think we're all in trouble." Naruto muttered.

"At least we're not." A fixed Gray commented with a normal Lucy at his side.

"Levy-chan, are you sure there's nothing you can do?!" Lucy asked with concern.

"Sorry Lu-chan, but no can do. Anyways, at least you don't have to stop Gray from stripping as a girl." Levy remarked.

"Your not helping!" Naruto cried, "what am I going to do?! What if I have to go to the bathroom and go into the guy's room? What if I have to-" Erza slapped the back of her own body with Naruto's hand.

"Shut up! Its not as bad as going into the men's bathroom." Erza muttered then shivered with a thought.

_'What if I have to go... And Ichiya is there... No! It'll be fine! Ichiya doesn't know its me!'_ Erza thought with a shiver,_ 'but he likes men and women... Does he swing both ways by any chance? Well, Naruto is a handsome brother...'_

"No!" Erza squirmed and paled.

"What's your problem? Now I can't go out with Mira-chan!" Naruto cried.

"Oh, Naruto-koi! You can still go out with me. I wouldn't mind going out with a women with gracious curves like yourself." Makarov, in Mirajane's body, lecherously said with a perverted grin.

"EHH!" Naruto cried, "yuri hentai!"

"Isn't it Yoai hentai?" Cana, in Elfman's body, commented while drinking a barrelful of beer.

"Neither is manly!" Elfman, in Cana's body, shouted.

"That is some good questions. Is it considered yuri or yoai?" Mirajane, in Makarov's body, whispered to herself and looked at Naruto with a certain yerning in her, or rather her master's eyes.

"Why are we discussing this?!" Erza shouted and slammed her fist on a table, "we should be trying to figure out a way to get back into our regular bodies! I don't think I can fight like nii-chan and vice versa for all of our switched bodies."

"What can we do? Master said this is permenant after the first thirty minutes are up." Gray said.

"Ahh! What am I going to do?! I don't know what Loke can do and I can't beat up Gray this way!" Natsu, in Loke's body, shouted. From behind him, Gray smirked and placed his right fist over his open left palm.

"Ice Make: Prison" Gray called forth an ice prison that locked Natsu inside.

"I win." Gray grinned.

"Ahh! This isn't fair! If I had my body, you'd already be falling face first into the ground!" Natsu screamed.

"That's enough!" Erza shouted, hastily ending Natsu and Gray's "fight", and turned to Mirajane.

"Master, are you sure this is permenant?" Erza asked.

"Umm, Erza-chan, I'm Mirajane." Mirajane said, she was still in Makarov's body after all.

"Apologies, I'm sorry for mistakening you for master. Please, hit me! This day is quite stressful!" Erza said.

"Now, now, there is no need for hitting people. We're all stuck in these bodies and I can honestly say I would love for some action, Naruto-koi." Makarov lecherously said while he wiggled Mira's eyebrows.

"Stay back!" Naruto cried and shouted, "I know some reequip magic and I can still reequip!" Naruto shouted and began to glow like Erza would whenever she reequip, only to utterly fail and equip into something more... suitable to Makarov's pervertedness.

"Ohhohoho! If I didn't know, Naruto-koi, I would think even any women would like to join you." Makarov exclaimed with a large nosebleed, for Naruto have reequipped into Erza's swimming suit,

"Cease immediately!" Erza cried and slapped both her brother and Makarov down.

"Master, stop trying to be gay, or lesbian to my brother, or whatever the heck this is, and Nii-chan, change back into something less revealing!" Erza scolded.

"What if Naruto-koi doesn't want to?" Makarov asked, pouted. In response, Erza gave the master of Fairy Tail a death glare.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu," Erza called forth a swarm of clones, "If you don't, I will make you." Her tone instantly caused Naruto and Makarov to obey, but nobody noticed Loke, who was still in Natsu's body, was leaving the guild once more.

To be continued...

* * *

Author's Notes: Pairings are still undecided and the choice of a harem is still undecided. I'm leaning on... Naruto x Mirajane X Kagura, but the choice is still up.

Other than that, I got nothing else to say! Reviews are nice by the way and here is the time to say something about it.

Kishin20711- I am not going to let Naruto meet Kagura before Erza for he will be trapped in the tower of Heaven, possessed by Zeref (Not spoiling it to those who haven't been up to date with the Manga/Anime.). I am think that Naruto will be paired with Mirajane and Kagura. Harems aren't my thing and this is my first time trying a harem, even if it's just two girls.

ExecutionerKain- I'm glad you approve of this story! And I'm even gladder that you approve of Mirajane. Although, I'm still not completely 100% sure if this should be a harem or not.

meowy1986- I am not entirely sure about incest between Naruto and Erza, and yes I am open to incest as long as there is a lengthy period of separation. I dislike incest when both participents was together their whole life as they grew up. As long as there was a period of isolation from the two, then yes, I'll accept incest.

Onto the topic of magic and jutsus. Erza unlocked her potential for magic around age elven and became an S-class mage. I think Naruto could still use chakra even at the age of 13. It doesn't matter about growing too old to be unable to use magic for they are still young enough to use both chakra and magic.

God-ShadowEx100- What the hell? Chances are, Hinata isn't even going to make an appearance in this story. I am going to have a couple characters from the Naruto universe to the Fairy Tail universe, but that is going to be far into the story.

Your post makes absolutely no sense whatsoever, and do I even care that I lost a single reader just because he/she(I wasn't paying attention to your gender, it was that bad of a post. Should I say sorry for this, even though your the one to provoke me?) doesn't like Hinata.

And about my desire to write a female Naruto story, yes, I want to try that and expand my experiences as a Fanfiction writer. It'll be an interesting change to see how things could turn out if Female Naruto was a lot colder for what happened to her.

Jubi 67- I'm not sure if Erza is going to be paired with Naruto, that would be considered Uzumakicest/twincest. I am a follower of the Uzumakicest community and am open to incest. As long as both participants were separated for a long period of time like this story will become, then yes, I'll accept it.

RasenShuriken92- Why are people practically voting for NarutoxErza? It would be considered Uzumakicet/ twincest for this story? I could do it, since I already accepted it, but why are a bunch of people so accepting of it!?

i love naruto fanfics- read the story dude. In this story, Kushina was the Yondaime Hokage, not Minato. Don't simply judge the summary is messed up simply because of a fact like that. There might be something within the story that made it that way. Don't make up your own assumptions. I am very well aware that in the Naruto canon, Naruto's dad became the Yondaime Hokage, but in this story, Kushina became the Yondaime for one reason.

Because Kushina loves her children just enough for her to send them away from Konoha to protect them. Minato wouldn't do it because we already seen the Naruto canon. Minato had enough faith in Konoha to protect their children, Kushina had a different ideal. Because of Naruto's status as a jinchuuriki(It should be obvious that Naruto is a jinchuuriki from the last chapter), the village would be less accepting because of that fact.

dregus- Yeah, Kushina's letter to her children was very important and had to be long. Wouldn't you want your parents' last letter to be a bit lengthy? Beside, it was important though.

User 627- I'm not sure about Sasuke joining the story, wait, I already Pm'ed you didn't I? Well, good luck with your wish, User 627-san, and may Fanfiction treat you well.


End file.
